Asta X Mereoleona Lemon
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Lo que dice el titulo. ONE-SHOT lemmon de ambos personajes, no busques justificación. Escrito por Tanbon20.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico aquí su amigo Devil con este… interesante One-Shot.**

**Como ya se han dado cuenta este es un fic Lemon y no pienso negarlo, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí…**

**Es mentira, si lo sé.**

**Se lo pedí a mi buen amigo Tacbon20 al cual les pido que los visiten.**

**Su trabajo fue cambiado levemente por mí ya que me tome algunas libertades.**

**Pero sin más ni menos comencemos con este riko fic en este Viernes Santo.**

* * *

Pequeños animales disfrutaban de un día más en su tranquilo bosque, todo era paz y tranquilidad en este terreno virgen, o al menos así era hasta que se escucharon varios gritos de ataques como de dolor en lo más profundo del bosque los cuáles ahuyentaron a los pobres animales haciendo que corran a sus hogares.

-Nada mal mocoso... pero te faltan años para superarme- Decía una mujer de feroz y salvaje belleza totalmente indomables como su espíritu.

Ella portaba el cabello de un tono bermellón, ojos azules como el cielo con los blancos colmillos alargados en su boca, vistiendo las ropas pertenecientes a un caballero mágico del Reino Clover, la orgullosa escuadra de los Crimson Lions.

Esta mujer que superaba por poco los treinta años respondía al nombre de Mereoleona Vermillion, hermana mayor de Fuegoleon y Leopold. Miembro del clan Vermillion, una de las familias reales en el reino y también capitana de los caballeros reales anteriormente mencionados.

En este preciso mismo momento, ella se encontraba sentada encima de un joven de cabellos grises y ojos verdes que vestía ropas sencillas junto con un manto perteneciente al escuadrón de los Black Bulls.

Este joven, quién intentaba deshacerse del férreo agarre que tenía la mujer sobre él, respondía al nombre de Asta, un joven que nació sin poder mágico en un mundo donde la magia lo es todo, un huérfano, criado en la pequeña aldea de Hage muy lejos de la capital.

-Puedes moverte todo lo que quieras, pero no te liberarás.- Preguntaba con leve tono de superioridad la mujer.- ¿Te rindes?

Ella debía de admitir que el joven miembro de los Black Bulls sería un prometedor caballero mágico cuando puliera mucho más sus técnicas, había logrado entretenerla lo suficiente para saber que tenía madera de peleador.

Por su parte, Asta todavía intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Mereoleona, tenía sus ojos cerrados, en un intento de hacer más fuerza pero era inútil tratar de escapar de las fauces de la leona por lo que decidió que debía replantear su estrategia, quías un ángulo diferente le dé la salida.

Cuando abrió los no dio crédito a la vista que tenía ante él.

La Vermillion utilizaba ropas holgadas para mayor comodidad a la hora de combatir, esto era básico para todos los combatientes... pero… en lo que la situación actual respecta... Asta tenía una gran vista, una que muchos matarían por tener.

Desde su posición podía ver los desnudos senos de la mujer, y como finas gotas de sudor caían por el valle que había entre los dos pechos antes de perderse en el fondo de unas sombras que ocultaban los secretos más carnales. Obviamente, también podía ver sus pezones que presentaban un tono oscuro con lo que casi podía describirse como un caramelo que adornaba la punta.

Todo esto junto solo hizo que el "compañero" del peligris comenzara a despertar.

-(¡¿Q-que es esto?! ¡¿Que me ocurre?!)- Exclamaba en su cabeza el joven de pelos grises mientras una alarma se activaba.

Todo esto no escapo de la atenta mirada curiosa de Mereoleona, idéntica a la de un gato real que veía ahora al chico inmóvil mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

-(¡Ya sé! ¡Piensa en la hermana Lily!)- Exclamaba el miembro de los Black Bulls para sí mismo.

Así Asta comenzó a pensar sobre la hermana Lily, su amor platónico. La hermana que trabajaba en la iglesia donde fue criado, la misma hermana que lo había rechazado más de 30 veces.

En un principio parecía que funcionaba… pero todo empeoró cuando de repente se imaginó a la hermana Lily en el lugar de la Vermillion.

Ese pensamiento fue la suficiente estimulación para hacer que su "compañero" se encontrara con algo

-¿Huh? Parece que cierta parte tuya está animada. -Decía Mereoleona con una mirada seria

-(¡Iyaaaaah! ¡Lo ha notado! ¡Voy a morir achicharrado!)-Exclamaba el peligris invadido por el miedo.

Por lo cual esperaba aplicar la técnica de la zarigüeya y salir vivo.

-Este...yo...-Intentaba hablar Asta pero de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron con la vista de los pechos desnudos de la Vermillion haciendo que dichas palabras queden en u nudo en su garganta.

-Vaya, vaya... parece que tu cuerpo ya responde y aprecia a las mujeres… pensaba que eras asexual. Parece que creciste un poco desde la última vez.-Decía Mereoleona con una sonrisa ladina cuando sintió al "amigo" de Asta contra su trasero y descubrir la dirección de la mirada del peligris

-Yo...lo siento...no sé co...-intentaba expresarse Asta pero fue interrumpido por la mujer

-No te preocupes, es una reacción normal de los hombres al ver a una mujer… Puedo ayudarte si quieres.-Ofrecía Mereoleona con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que podría recompensar al joven

-¿Ayudarme?-preguntaba Asta sin comprender hasta que vio algo que lo dejó sin habla.

Delante de él se encontraba Mereoleona completamente desnuda, tal y como vino al mundo.

-¡¿Q-que está haciendo?!-exclamaba completamente nervioso el joven de los Black Bulls

Sobre todo cuando su erección reaccionaba más fuerte al ver la atlética, esbelta y hermosa figura bañada en sudor de la Vermillion, tan fuerte que sentía que cada palpitar era una oportunidad para explotar.

-Solo pensé en darte una pequeña recompensa por tus esfuerzos y todo lo que has mejorado.

Eso decía Mereoleona, pero algunas razones se las escondía para ella misma… veía en el chico a alguien que en un futuro sería un fuerte caballero mágico

Aparte de que Asta junto a su hermano Fuegoleon fuera de las pocas personas que se atrevían a hacerle frente sumaba puntos a favor del peligris. Eso, y que la Vermillion estaba dispuesta a probar y "entrenar" al chico antes que cualquier mujer en un futuro.

Antes de que el joven originario de Hage pudiera decir algo, sintió como sus prendas inferiores eran arrancadas por la mujer de cabello bermellón

-Nada mal mocoso, nada mal para alguien de tu edad-decía Mereoleona viendo el erecto miembro del chico

La Vermillion llevó su mano hasta el pene de Asta y comenzó a masturbar toda su longitud, disfrutando de las reacciones que el peligris estaba experimentando por primera vez, sintiendo en la palma de su mano el palpitar de la vara de carne.

El peligris estaba completamente a merced de Mereoleona, apretaba fuertemente el suelo en el que estaba tumbado, hundiendo sus uñas en la tierra mientras gemía entre dientes, no podía creer lo bien que se sentían las suaves caricias de las manos de una mujer

De un momento a otro, Asta sintió un peso extra sobre él, ese peso era Mereoleona cuando estaba acostada de forma inversa sobre Asta dándole una vista de su espalda y pelo bermellón.

-Es un poco injusto que tú seas el único que disfrute ¿No crees?-Preguntaba la mujer mirando sobre su hombro al chico antes de levantarse levemente.

El peligris tragó duro, en este momento tenía plena vista del lugar más sagrado para una mujer pero no de cualquier mujer, si no de la poderosa Mereoleona Vermillion, aquella que fue considerada una de las más fuertes de todo el reino.

Antes de que el joven siguiera con su mirada pegada a la vagina de esta, soltó un gemido al sentir una húmeda sensación en su miembro

-Parece que esto te gusta más que mi mano. Prueba a hacer lo mismo conmigo.-Comentaba Mereoleona quien reanudaba sus acciones sobre el pene del joven, devorándolo una y otra vez.

Asta meditó las palabras de la mujer como pudo y vio como un poco de líquido salía de su zona íntima, mojando poco a poco su camisa blanca. Con su curiosidad y rindiéndose ante el nuevo placer que estaba experimentando, el peligris posó sus manos sobre las nalgas y dio una lamida experimental.

Mereoleona dejó soltar un leve gemido que había sido silenciado debido a que todavía estaba chupando el miembro del peligris

-Muy bien mocoso parece que vas cogiendo confianza, pero todavía te falta.

Al escuchar las palabras de Mereoleona, algo en el interior de Asta despertó. Él estaba un poco harto de ser considerado un mocoso por ella, por eso estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver a la Vermillion de que estaba hecho.

¡Y lo haría empezando desde ya!

Mereoleona dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir la nueva velocidad y ferocidad que mostraba Asta, todo en un intento por complacerla. Sonriendo internamente, la mujer siguió atendiendo el erecto miembro del peligris, usando su lengua sobre la cabeza de este

Durante varios minutos, ambos siguieron en esa misma postura hasta que Asta no pudo y llegó a su clímax.

-¡Uugh! ¡M-mierda!-exclamaba el peligris para derramar toda su semilla en la boca de la mujer.

La Vermillion se vio sorprendida por la gran cantidad que soltó el chico de ojos verdes, aun así comenzó a tragar todo mientras un par de gotas bajaban de sus labios hacia la barbilla

Asta intentaba recuperar el aliento tras soltar su primera descarga. Debía de admitir que nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera como esta

-Dejaste salir mucha mocoso. Supongo que ya hemos acabado-decía Mereoleona mientras se limpiaba los pequeños rastros que habían quedado en sus labios y barbilla

-D-deje de llamarme mocoso...todavía puedo continuar-declaraba Asta a la vez que se erguía

Mereoleona miró por un corto instante al joven para luego dirigir su mirada al miembro del chico, el cuál parecía que aún estaba dispuesto a combatir, pensó durante unos pocos segundos. Ella todavía no había llegado al orgasmo y eso la frustraba bastante, quizás podría continuar.

Viendo como el chico de los Black Bulls parecía querer continuar, estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Muy bien. Si quieres que te deje de llamar mocoso...domíname- Hablaba la mujer de cabello bermellón, quién tenía una sonrisa entre retadora y burlona.

Por supuesto, Mereoleona desconocía lo que ocurriría en los próximos minutos…

Tras decir esas palabras, la mujer se acostó sobre el pasto esperando a Asta, este tragó duro el nudo de su garganta y con determinación se movió hacia el cuerpo de la leona.

-Deja que te ayude- Decía Mereoleona al ver como Asta no conseguía acertar, sea por los nervios o la anticipación de lo que estaban a punto de hacer

El chico llevó sus manos a las piernas de Mereoleona mientras comenzaba a introducir su pene en el interior de esta. Nada más entrar en ella, no pudo evitar llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, el interior de la Vermillion estaba apretado, combinado con esa suavidad por poco lo hacían correrse de nuevo

El peligris decidió dar una fuerte estocada, esto provocó un leve gemido tanto en él como en la mujer

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?... mocoso

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ira, lujuria, rabia, deseo...esas eran algunas de las emociones que invadían la mente Asta

El joven peligris iba a hacer que la mujer Vermillion se arrepintiera de sus palabras, ni siquiera sintió como su ojos derecho cambiaba a su forma demoníaca

-Veamos si después de esto...sigues llamándome mocoso.-Susurraba de forma inaudible Asta

Agarró fuertemente la cadera de la mujer de cabello bermellón y comenzar a bombear velozmente su miembro contra Mereoleona. La mujer se sorprendió en un primer momento por la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas que le daba el joven peligris

-Parece que tienes un buen ritmo...pero solo con eso no te será suficiente.-decía Mereoleona

Asta no contestó, tan solo siguió moviendo sus caderas contra la de la Vermillion, provocando que lo único que se escuchara en el bosque fuera el sonido húmedo que provocaban ambos, un aplauso totalmente pervertido.

Ahora mismo, el chico de los Black Bulls comenzaba a estimular con su lengua y boca los grandes senos de Mereoleona, luego de no poder resistir viendo como rebotaban de arriba abajo. La mujer en si estaba asombrada de las acciones que realizaba el joven peligris sobre ella, podía sentir como estaba siendo arrastrada a su primer orgasmo

-¡N-ni se te ocurra parar, mocoso!-exclamaba Mereoleona rodeando sus piernas en la cintura de Asta

Lo dicho por la mujer de cabellos de color bermellón solo hizo que Asta aumentara todavía más sus embestidas hasta el inevitable final

Con un último grito de parte de ambos, los dos llegaron al orgasmo derramando sus semillas sobre el otro, sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas mientras el sudor recorría cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

-Nada mal...no ha estado nada mal-Hablaba Mereoleona recuperando un poco de su aliento

-...Aún no he acabado...

En menos de un segundo, Mereoleona se vio puesta en cuatro hasta que Asta agarró sus brazos y los inmovilizó en la espalda con el fuerte agarre de su mano haciendo que su cabeza descanse sobre el suelo al igual que sus pechos mientras que sus pezones rozaban el pasto.

-¿Q-que crees que haces?-Preguntaba la mujer que no podía deshacerse del agarre ya que todavía estaba algo débil tras su orgasmo

-Lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera...voy a dominarte-Declaraba Asta en un tono ronco admirando la postura en la que estaba la Vermillion

Cuando Mereoleona giró su cabeza hacia atrás para protestar, vió algo que la dejó asombrada

-Tu ojo...está...AAAAHG!... T-te has equivocado…-intentaba hablar la mujer solo para ser interrumpida por Asta

-Oooh~, este se siente mucho mejor...mucho más apretado que el otro-decía Asta para comenzar a moverse y forzar a que su miembro entre más en el ano de Mereoleona.

Con cada penetración que daba el chico, sacaba cada vez más gemidos tanto de dolor como de placer de la mujer

-Cuando e-esto acabe...yo...-intentaba hablar Mereoleona pero le era imposible

Asta se inclinó hacia la oreja de la mujer Vermillion para susurrarle unas palabras

-Reserva tus energías para más tarde...mi gatita-fue lo que susurró Asta en la oreja de la mujer.

Al oír lo dicho por el miembro de los Black Bulls, la Vermillion sintió como un escalofrío de excitación. Segundo a segundo, la leona iba cayendo más al placer y eso se acentuó más cuando Asta comenzó golpear sus nalgas, sacando gemidos de ella.

La mujer tenía que admitir que ella, Mereoleona Vermillion, comenzaba a ser dominada por un chico de la misma edad que su hermano Leopold

Y eso le estaba encantando.

De un momento a otro sintió como el pene de Asta aumentó de tamaño en su interior, indicando que estaba a punto de correrse

-Allá voy...pienso hacer que dejes de llamarme mocoso...y voy… ¡A marcarte como mía!-exclamaba Asta en voz alta para aumentar la velocidad de sus últimas estocadas

Con un poderoso grito, el peligris soltó toda su carga en el interior del ano de la Vermillion, llenándolo hasta el límite. Mereoleona también soltó un gran gemido que sonó similar a un rugido tras haber sido llevada al orgasmo por un chico que tenía la mitad de su edad mientras que de su intimidad escapaba un pequeño chorro líquido.

-Queda este...lugar por marcar…-Decía Asta para sacar su miembro del ano de Mereoleona e insertarlo en la vagina de esta

Ahí dió una fuerte estocada para vaciar lo que quedaba de su carga en el útero de la mujer de pelo bermellón. Luego de vaciarse por completo, Asta intentó recuperar la respiración tras la intensa sesión que acababa de tener junto a Mereoleona

-Espero que con esto...deje de llamarme mocoso- Tomaba la palabra Asta.

Cuando el joven intentó levantarse fue empujado contra el suelo, sobre él estaba la leona sentada que hace poco había logrado dominar.

-Esto no ha acabado, no creas que con solo una ronda puedes dominarme... Asta-decía Mereoleona posando su mirada sobre Asta

Una mirada depredadora que desprendía lujuria por sí sola, acompañada por una gran sonrisa

La sorpresa que mostró Asta en un primer momento se desvaneció, ya había conseguido que la Vermillion lo llamara por su nombre... pero ahora iba a terminar de dominarla

-Tú lo quisiste...Mereoleona-Se atrevió a llamarla por solo su nombre mientras se erguía con ella todavía en su regazo

A partir de ahí, Asta volvió a introducir su pene en el interior de la leona. Tras esto, Mereoleona selló sus labios con los del joven Asta en un apasionado y lujurioso beso con lengua, a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas rebotando sobre el miembro del peligris

Durante las siguientes horas gritos gemido y rugidos eran escuchados en lo más profundo del bosque. Ningún animal que habitaba en este se atrevía a acercarse a varios kilómetros a la redonda, evitando el "peligro" que había allí en ese momento.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que son marranos y eso está bien.**

**La verdad tenia pensado subir esto la semana pasada pero pasaron cosas y no pude, asi que a la.**

**Nos vemos en la siguente actualización.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
